


A Pet for Stretch

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Drabble, M/M, Master/Pet, Size Kink, Swapcest - Freeform, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, blowjob, master stretch, pet blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Stretch is convinced by his friend Red to adopt a pet monster and finds a smol skeleton cat and instantly falls in love and a boner.





	A Pet for Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> do not read this if you are younger then 18 please. this is not a work for minors.

Stretch leaned back groaning softly making a mental note to thank his friend Red for suggesting to him the latest fad of adopting pet type monsters. They came in many shapes and sizes and all kind of animal characteristics. Boy did he find the jack pot to, looking down he watched the small skeleton cat type monster suckle and mweh as he gave him the best blow job he had ever had.Thrusting his digits in and out of his dear Blue’s tight little pussy Stretch thought back to how this all happened.

Walking in the store at the pushing of Red he immediately zeroed in on a displayed cat eared skeleton. Stars was he tiny one of Stretches hands could wrap mostly around his waist, cover his entire face, Heh reach deep inside that small body. When he brought the little pet home watching him run around the house squeaking in excitement and calling out master, master, hell he even had the cutest mew he Mwehed! fuck if he didn’t want to bend his new kitten over right then and there. 

It had been suggested that Stretch let the pet make the first move as he was inexperienced and had showed no desire toward any other pet or monster. Things had been great he had a small body to cuddle at night in front of the television and someone to hold tightly in bed. Hell even his health had improved he couldn’t skip a meal considering the kitten now named Blue (wasn’t he original, blue magic blue name) would refuse to eat if Stretch didn’t, and wouldn’t come near him if Stretch smelled like smoke. Stretch tried to control himself he really did but that compact little body tempted him, from the slow way Blue stretched or when he pranced around the house cleaning in his little apron, fuck when he napped in front of the window at noon on the dot to warm up. He was fucking sleeping and stretch wanted nothing more then to fill that tiny body with his cock pressed against the window for all to see it.

It came to a head one day when Stretch HAD to release some pressure during Blue’s midday nap Stretch went to his room and began to fantasize while touching himself. Imagining the hands petting his bones where small paws. Tightening his index and thumb around his dick he imagined the tight ring was his cute pets mouth trying to swallow him down to the base. He was so immersed in his fantasies he didn’t realize how loud he had gotten or that sitting delicately in front of him was Blue absolutely mesmerized by the show Stretch was unknowingly putting on. Cumming quickly Stretch opened his eyes to a orange stained face, wide eyes and flushed cheeks. His dear little pet was panting and rubbing at himself through his shorts and lapping at all the cum he could reach on his face. Starstruck Stretch could do nothing as he was tackled by a now very wanton kitten.

Back to current time Stretch arched his back moaning as he came down that snug tunnel. As his little Blue swallowed every last drop of his much coveted milk Stretch still three fingers deep inside of his cunt picked him up with said buried hand and brought him close. They weren’t done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> a friend on tumblr tagged me on a picture another friend made of Stretch getting a blowjob by a kitty blueberry and i had to write a story i have such a HUGE size kink and this was perfect.  
> im on tumblr under DamnedXFate please follow me only if your 18+. kudos and comment if you can it really helps to motivate me.


End file.
